ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
I never loved you Cillian Darcy and I never will
is a christmas and it's the fifth chapter of The Merge of Cillian Darcy. It marks the beginning of Cillian and Lorcan's journey and the ending of Cillian and Lindsay's relationship until The Final Showdown. Plot At the reading of Lorcan's girlfriend named Molly will to his dismay, Cillian finds out that Cillian Jr. will inherit all of his ex-wife's belongings and that Jr. is forbidden to disclose the amount or give any of the estate to Cillian. Cillian stews while Jr. treats the family to gifts. When Lorcan's suppose-to-be foster parents, Alex and Lexi, announce they're moving back to rochdale and plan to remarry, Jr. offers to pay for the wedding. Alex hesitantly offers Cleveland the position of Best Man at Lexi's insistence, but when he finds he has more of a kindred spirit in Scott Brooks, Lindsay's ex-boyfriend, Alex dumps Cillian as his best man in favor of Scott. However, they both have so much in common that neither one shows up for the wedding. While helping out at the mission, Cillian finds that the residents eat better food than he gets at home and decides to pass himself off as homeless, telling Lindsay that he is volunteering at the shelter. He succeeds despite being recognized by Lorcan and makes the acquaintance of several of the residents where he spins a wild yarn about how he got into his predicament. At the mall, Scarlet-Megan gets hired as a skimply-dressed elf and Danielle demands to get upgraded from Mrs. Claus to the role of Santa but is passed over in favor of Paul which Danielle. Michaela finds a sympathetic ear in Scarlet but when she points her to a job as Santa at a laundromat, Danielle turns her down, wanting the job at Grundle's. Paul uses his regular charm as Santa, telling the kids what they'll get regardless of what they want. Bolton recalls a special present Scarlet once wanted and Scarlet makes Tom a special sleigh out of her scooter. But due to being depressed over not getting her dream job, Paul gives up on Christmas for cheering Cillian up. Cillian overheard Lindsay and the kids laughed that Lindsay's lied to Cillian that she didn't love him. He felt heart-broken. Lindsay walked in and talk to him. But he mysteriously vanished out of nowhere and Lindsay decided to find him. Cillian calls Lorcan and meet him at the doomsday island's beach which Lorcan happily agree and see each other by tomorrow night at the docks of the island as Cillian begin his journey by catching the train. Lindsay saw a note as Cillian wrote before he left. She begin to cry that Cillian has left her. During the ending, the villainous cloaked figure decided to steal the golden bowl and the vortex regulator at the history museum and the vortex manipulator from the black archive to change his family's past. Category:Christmas Category:Christmas Specials Category:Short films Category:Theatrical Short films